


you won't find me where i fall

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: ??????? i guess, Alternate Universe, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yunho's on a mission and Changmin knows more than he lets on.





	you won't find me where i fall

**Author's Note:**

> i literally don’t know what this is but i’ve been so unmotivated to write lately and one of the scenes popped into my head the other day so i forced this out of me

Yunho enters the ballroom through large, ornate doors. They don’t make a sound as they close behind him, which is what he was hoping for. He doesn’t need all eyes on him, just one particular pair of eyes.

 

He adjusts the collar of his shirt, gives a quick tug on his tux jacket, and begins to walk further into the room, searching for his target.

 

It doesn’t take long to locate him; Yunho only gets halfway through his scan of the room before his eyes land on the star of the night.

 

The tall man stands on the center of the stage. He’s half turned away from the rest of the room, animatedly talking with the saxophonist while the rest of the players set up their instruments. It gives Yunho a wonderful view of his profile; the gentle curve of his nose, the sharp line of his jaw, his big eyes accompanied by dark eyeshadow and eyeliner.

 

As he turns back to the front to adjust his mic, Yunho observes his outfit. The man is wearing a long, black evening dress, the fabric of the sleeves hanging off his shoulders and meeting in the center of his chest in an elegant dip. The dress flares at the waist, silky material flowing down to his feet, where he wears simple, dark shoes, the heel at least four inches tall.

 

Yunho lets himself stare in awe for approximately five seconds. He had seen the subject’s—Changmin’s—picture in his file, knew he was quite beautiful, but it doesn’t come close to how striking the man is in the flesh.

 

He makes his way to the bar. He orders a whisky before going to stand along the wall closest to where Changmin is standing. He fakes taking a sip and while his mouth is hidden by the rim of the glass, he whispers out a quick _subject is a go_ to the small mic placed under his lapel.

Yunho knows it might seem rude that he doesn’t mingle, but he really couldn’t care less. Besides, as the band starts the first song and he hears Changmin’s voice ring out, he knows the guests won’t be worried about him in the least.

 

Changmin’s voice is as magnificent as he looks. His words ring out high and strong and if Yunho were newer to the game he knows he would lose himself to it.

 

The other guests spend a few moments soaking in the sound of Changmin's voice before they begin to pair up and dance. Yunho stays on the wall, eyes on the man currently singing a rendition of _I Fall in Love Too Easily._

 

At the end of the first stanza, the singer’s eyes turn towards Yunho, and lock on him. Yunho feels the gaze down to his bones. It’s heated, calculated in a way that Yunho knows his gaze isn’t an accident. They hold eye contact until Changmin finishes the song and the band plays the outro.

 

As the next song starts, he watches as Changmin’s hands loosely grip the mic stand, slowly caressing upwards as he sings. The singer’s eyes stay closed for this one, but they continue their not-so-subtle (and extremely cliché) staring contest during the three songs after that.

 

When the group finally takes a break, Yunho decides to make his move.

 

He walks in the other direction first and makes his way up to the bar, meaning to dispose of his drink before he heads back towards Changmin’s spot by the stage. But when he places his drink down and turns back around, he finds himself standing directly in front of the taller man.

 

Yunho doesn’t let himself flinch in surprise. He appreciates the forwardness.

 

“Hello.” The singer says. His talking voice carrying the same sweet tint as when he sings.

 

“Hi.” Yunho revels in getting to finally see the man up close, his big, beautiful features contrasting with Yunho’s smaller face. He’s got a dewy glow to him, probably due to the light sweat he broke while performing.

 

They both go silent and Yunho notices that Changmin is taking in his visuals too. He knows he’s attractive, but the brief hunger that flashes over Changmin’s eyes as they roam over his face gives him a ridiculous spike of confidence.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Yunho asks.

 

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Changmin moves to loop his arm through Yunho’s, starts walking them to the dance floor as a slow song plays out from the overhead speakers.

 

Yunho leans in close to Changmin’s ear as they walk.

 

“Lead or follow?” He asks in a low tone. He glances over to watch Changmin suppress a shiver.

 

“I’ll follow.” He says, pauses for a beat. “For now.”

 

Yunho likes the sound of that.

 

They find a spot on the floor and begin their dance, Yunho in the lead.

 

“What’s your name?” Changmin asks. Yunho debates on giving a fake but decides against it.

 

“Yunho. What’s yours?”

 

“Changmin. You already knew that, though.” Yunho supposes he hasn’t exactly been discreet about the fact that he only showed up to get his hands on the singer. Changmin probably thinks he’s a fan. How cute.

 

“I did.” He dips Changmin, just to distract him. The shocked little gasp the other man lets out doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

“You know,” Yunho says, changing the subject. He picks Changmin back up from where he has him dipped and they continue their dance. “Those heels make you the tallest person in the room by far.”

 

Changmin looks down at him, smiles a little mischievously.

 

“I like them. They give me an advantage.” Yunho furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Do you need an advantage?” He asks.

 

“Everyone does, Yunho.”

 

Yunho purses out his lips at this, watches as Changmin tracks the movement, then speaks.

 

”What’s mine, then?” He spins the taller man twice, ending the move by placing a hand on Changmin’s back and pulling them close so that they’re chest to chest. Changmin hums, a little breathless, eyes meeting Yunho’s.

 

“I’ll get back to you on that.”

 

“When?”

 

“You ask too many questions.” Changmin chides. But he responds, “I’m done for the night after this next set of songs. Wait for me.” Yunho nods.

 

The song ends and Changmin goes back to the stage, starts his second set. Yunho waits.

\---- 

They walk back to Changmin’s apartment as it nears midnight, the autumn chill making Changmin shiver. Yunho shrugs off his outer coat and places it around the taller man’s shoulders.

 

“Well aren’t you a gentlemen.” Changmin says with a hint of sarcasm, but he’s blushing something fierce so Yunho counts it as a win. He uses the guise of his own embarrassment to reach up and scratch at his ear, switching off his earpiece in the process.

 

Then Yunho nudges his hand against Changmin’s, smirks minutely when the younger man intertwines their fingers, enjoying the warmth. The rest of their journey is spent in comfortable silence.

 

Changmin lets him into his apartment and they both take their shoes off at the door. Yunho finds himself happier than he’d like to admit now that Changmin is closer to his height.

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Changmin says as he shuts the door, locking it behind him. He moves to walk past Yunho into the kitchen, but Yunho reaches out and gently grasps his arm, stopping him. Changmin spins around, surprised.

 

“No.” Yunho gives him a look that says he definitely wants something, but it’s not a drink.

 

Changmin’s demeanor changes, the look on his face going from surprised to flirtatious in an instant. There’s almost a predatory glint in his eye.

 

Changmin steps forward then, leans in and looks at Yunho with his doe eyes, and Yunho thinks he actually sees them twinkle in the low entrance hall lighting.

 

“I think I’ve figured out what your advantage is.” Yunho raises his eyebrows, doesn’t say in anything in response.

 

Changmin is silent for a few seconds, assessing, and then he speaks again.

 

“You’re so incredibly charming that you make people forget that you’re not as good as you say you are.”

 

Yunho lets his eyes linger on Changmin’s lips for the duration of that sentence, meeting his eyes again in barely held in surprise when the meaning hits him.

 

“What makes you think that?” He’s whispering now, their faces drawing ever closer.

 

“I notice everything, Yunho.” Changmin huffs out a small laugh. “I noticed you walk in and not speak to anyone.” He takes a step forward. Yunho takes a step back.

 

“I noticed you order a whisky and only take two sips the entire night.” Another step.

 

“I noticed you speaking into your mic.” Another step. His voice is dangerously low now. He reaches out and places his arms loosely around Yunho’s shoulder, left hand grabbing a section of hair at his nape and playfully twisting it around his finger. He pauses then, takes a breath.

 

“I noticed you turning off your earpiece on the way here.” He moves the same hand to the other’s ear, tapping said earpiece lightly with his index finger.

 

Yunho takes this in; the understanding that Changmin knows much more than he lets on hits him in the gut. He belatedly realizes he’s been backed into the wall, definitely physically, but maybe metaphorically, too. He’s somewhat irritated about how much it all turns him on.

 

“Then why did you invite me to your apartment? Since you seem to have come to the conclusion that I want to harm you.” He bites out. Changmin laughs, loud and bright, eyes crinkling unevenly. Yunho thinks it’s annoying. He wants to hear it forever.

 

“My heels aren’t my only advantage.” A hand grabs onto the front of Yunho’s waistcoat. Yunho looks down at Changmin’s hand, looks back up to meet his eyes, searching. He sees danger in that gaze, a slow, meticulous power not unlike the one from earlier that night, but this one is deeper, knows more. He internally kicks himself for not recognizing that knowledge sooner.

 

They’re so close now, Yunho can feel every huff of breath from Changmin’s mouth.

 

“What are your other ones?” Changmin smiles at this.

 

“You really ask too many questions.” He replies, and kisses him.

 

Yunho responds immediately, letting out a relieved sigh. He slides his mouth over Changmin’s as the taller man snakes his arm around his waist, pressing him further into the wall. Yunho tilts his head to get a better angle, feels Changmin lick at his lower lip. He opens his mouth up and lets Changmin’s tongue slip inside. Lets him dive in again and again and again. It’s hot and wet and so filthy, the filthiest kiss he’s ever had.

 

They break for air eventually, Yunho leaning his head back on the wall, taking deep breaths. Changmin eyes grow even darker at the sight and he brings his face into Yunho’s neck, sucking on the spot where his ear meets his jaw, biting down after. Yunho moans unabashedly.

 

He feels Changmin reach up and remove his earpiece, hears a soft clunk as it lands somewhere across the room. Feels him glide a hand up his lapel until he finds the mic and throws that away too. Yunho doesn’t give a shit, because now Changmin’s hands are tugging at his hair as he pulls him into another kiss.

 

Yunho breaks away briefly and flips them around before kissing Changmin again, pours all his want out into that perfect mouth, lets his hands roam wherever, lets himself get lost in it.

 

After what Yunho guesses to be a million years, he pulls back and takes in the sight of Changmin. The singer’s sucking in breaths through kiss-bruised lips, eyes heavy and dark with need, already looking utterly debauched even though they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. 

 

As Yunho leans back in he thinks this probably isn’t what his agency meant by ‘gather information on the subject,’ but he now knows Changmin’s not the typical subject. And besides, he’s never been one for half measures. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i’m sorry this is a cliche mess i literally had no idea what kind of plot i was going for so i just let my mind go wherever it took me :] i promise i’ve got many other longer fic ideas in the works but i just needed to publish SOMETHING ya know
> 
> also sorry if there's mistakes i'll find them eventually


End file.
